So Weird
by HelpfulHaircut
Summary: Albus Severus nearly dies from a head injury during a Quidditch match. In fact, it's unexplainable how he survived at all- an absolute miracle. What's even stranger is what he saw while he was unconscious. One shot. Complete. WARNING: sad things y'all.


**TITLE: So Weird**

**AUTHOR: HelpfulHaircut**

**DESCRIPTION: Albus Potter nearly dies in a Quidditch accident. It's a miracle he survived but what did he see while he was unconscious? Oneshot. Complete!**

**PAIRINGS: none mentioned**

**STATUS: complete**

**WARNINGS: this is meant to be a little sad, guys.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I don't own Harry Potter, and I'm not making any money off of this, I think we all know that. ~HH**

**AN: go check out some fantastic original stuff at Fictionpress author name GruffChronicles! **

"He's awake!" Ginny wailed, sliding in between two of her brothers the moment her second oldest shifted slightly. Albus groaned, green eyes opening slowly. For a moment, he was confused, looking around at the sea of red hair, and then focusing in on the face before him.

"Mum?"

"Oh yes! Yes, baby!" Ginny leaned over to stroke his black hair back, off his forehead. Healer Gregorio came bustling in, casting charms and spells to check Albus. Then came questions and more spells, checking to see if Albus had retained all of his memory after the accident.

"What happened?" He asked weakly, struggling to move. Harry grabbed him under his arms and heaved him into a sitting position so he could take his potions. Albus frowned up at his father. "Who hit me?"

"A _bludger_ hit you." Ginny told him, stroking his smaller hand. A bludger had gone wide when one of Ravenclaw's beaters hit it, smacking right into Albus's head and sending him spiraling into the pitch. "Oh, you scared me to death, baby." Ginny kissed him. He looked back to Harry.

"Scorp? Is he okay?" Harry snorted and nodded. Albus swallowed and looked around the room again.

"Yep, everyone was alright but you." He said gently. "Didn't think you'd make it there for a while." Hermione gripped the end of the bed a little tighter. By all counts, and every statistic, Albus Severus Potter should have been killed on impact. It was both a medical and magical _miracle _that he'd survived at all. That he had his bodily functions and memory was incomprehensible.

"Thank you, Healer Gregorio." Ginny said sincerely, tears in her brown eyes, "thank you _so_ much."

"I'm glad we could help him." The Healer replied, just as bewildered as the rest of them. He was watching Albus curiously, like he was trying to figure him out. No one could make any sense of his recovery.

"I had the strangest dream." Albus said quietly, turning back to Ginny and frowning.

"You couldn't have." Healer Gregorio replied, drawing his attention for just a moment, "you were given Dreamless Sleep as soon as the Healer at Hogwarts got to you."

"Madame Pomfrey." Hermione offered quietly, nodding.

"But I _did_!" Albus insisted, "it was so weird! Really, really _weird_."

"What did you dream, baby?" Ginny asked.

"I dreamt I was at a wall, Mum. A big, brick wall that went on forever and ever in every direction and I knew the bricks to tap- like the one in Diagon Alley?" Ginny nodded. "There was nothing else there. No buildings or anything, just me and the wall and I've never been there but I knew the pattern to tap on the bricks, you know? I just _knew_." He paused then, thinking.

"Dreams do that." Molly said gently, standing just behind Ginny. He nodded in understanding and continued eagerly.

"Well, I opened it up and it was just like Diagon Alley there. But… cleaner? I don't know. It was so _weird_. There was this woman there, she looked _just like _Dad's mum! And his dad too and some people I don't know and a big black dog. But that was it, no crowds or busy shops or anything!" Harry bit down on his lip hard and Hermione covered her mouth with her hand before looking away. "I was going to go to them. I thought I'd go see Uncle George at his shop and find out what was going on because it was so _real _but really weird but I couldn't."

"You couldn't." Ginny sniffled, nodding. She looked like she was about to fall apart. George crouched beside her and held her hand tightly. No one said it out loud but they were all thinking the same thing. Albus had been looking through the veil.

"Yeah! It was so _weird, _Mum! They kept trying to get me to come on and I kept trying to see…" he yawned, "Uncle George but… but he wouldn't let me."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Uncle George." Albus yawned again. "He just showed up and wouldn't let me pass."

"His potions are kicking in." Healer Gregorio explained when he yawned again, "he'll be out soon."

"Uncle George…" Ginny echoed, pale. She looked to George who was staring. Albus nodded, sinking further into the fluffy pillow beneath him, his eyes drifting closed.

"Yeah. Uncle George. He wasn't so _old _though. Had both his ears too. So _weird_." Albus slipped to the side then, asleep.

**MISCHIEF MANAGED**


End file.
